Thief King Bakura
The former King of Thieves, Spirit of the Millennium Ring, and servant of Zorc as he appears in fan-fics. Portrayal Thief King Bakura is always portrayed as the majority of the spirit of the Millennium Ring and one way or another ends up in a confrontation with Mahad, the Pharaoh, and/or Yugi. Also, he's occasionally portrayed as being redeemed at some point. Appearances At the Beginning of Life Bakura is the main villain of the story even though he doesn't play as big a part as he does in the anime or the manga during Atem's childhood. With the help of a nasty virus that Bakura discovered in one of the tombs he was raiding and set loose upon the palace residents, he killed Shada's parents, Isis's mother and Guardian of the Millennium Necklace, Karim's father and Guardian of the Millennium Scales, Shimon's wife which her death later caused him to retire the Millennium Key, Mahad's mother, the Master Magician Anru, and Atem's mother, Linknem. Later when he goes out to meet his only relatives left, his aunt and uncle, after Mahad takes up his mother's duty of being the Master Magician, he arrives on the scene in time to see their home become a blazing fireball and he meets Bakura for the first time, making the connection that he killed his aunt and uncle but also making the startling realization that he had killed his father several years earlier before he had even met Mana. Bakura led him on a wild goose chase which led to a fight between their two Kas, Diabound and the Illusion Magician. It was during this duel that Mahad's Illusion Magician got the power of Binding Illusion (Spell-Binding Circle) but even with that new power, he was no match for Diabound and was nearly killed in the collapse of the building. Only Atem's thoughtfulness and timely arrival saved him. Sometime between that time and the time just before Atem became Pharaoh, Bakura was betrayed by someone and he ended up getting caught, humiliating in itself but at least none knew that he was the Thief King. He overheard a conversation going on between the guards and learned from it that Aknamkanon, who had created the Items, was dead, and that his son would soon be Pharaoh. That was when he vowed that the son would pay for the father's sins. Yu-Gi-Oh! X The Thief Returns It's revealed that Bakura was the majority of the Spirit of the Millennium Ring while Zorc only made up enough to make Bakura focused on collecting the Millennium Items. After Darin ended up in the Shadow Realm, Bakura challenged Darin to an Ancient Egyptian Duel to determine if he lived or died. Bakura then called out his Ka, Diabound while Darin called out the Dark Magician. After this, Bakura summons his own Dark Magician, which is destroyed in a suicide attack from Darin's Dark Magician. After that, Darin has Dark Magician Girl destroy Diabound with her own power. Finally, a super-charged Dark Magician Girl destroyed Bakura's last Dark Magician, so Bakura lost the game and ended up in a soul prison designed by Mahad. Bakura swore that he'd get out and kill Tag, Yugi, and the Pharaoh. The Little Dark Magician Girl The Little Dark Magician Girl II: Return to the Ka World Diabound was a large Ka that worked for Morgana. He was present when Morgana attacked a party in honor of Torunka's granddaughter, Melody. She then threatened to have Diabound eat Melody, but when Mana and Atem saved Melody, Torunka turned Diabound into a human to stop him from attacking Atem and Melody. He then retreated with Morgana. Over the past twelve years, Morgana tried to turn Diabound back to normal, but she failed every time. The closest time, it appeared to work, but Diabound ended up as a small dragon before he returned to his human form. When Weevil laughed at him, Diabound grabbed him by the throat until Weevil apologized. When Morgana wept over the power of the Scepter being too much for her to undo, Diabound mumbled that he bet Vivian could have done it, and that earned him a rant from Morgana about how Vivian had been her mother's favorite. Diabound then argued with Morgana until her cauldron showed them Morgana finding a locket that Torunka gave her at the party, and they were well aware that Mana never told Melody about her Ka World past, so they knew that it was a matter of time for Melody to come looking for answers about the locket, and Bakura would be that much closer to returning to his Ka form. When they saw through the cauldron that Melody and her cousin Manar were running aware, Diabound had Rex and Weevil come with him as he rowed out to meet them. Diabound then met up with Melody and Manar and told them that Morgana could tell them about the locket, and after talking to each other, they decided to follow him. By the next day, Diabound had brought them to Morgana's cave and introduced her to them. When Diabound heard of Morgana's plan to turn them into Ka, he chuckled humorlously until she brought out a vial of Vivian's magic and used it to turn them into Kas. Diabound was outraged until Morgana told him that she was still realing the two children in. Morgana then explained her plan to Diabound and was finished by the time Melody and Manar arrived. Diabound then comforted Morgana as she pretended to cry over the fact that the spell wasn't permenant, but she said she could make it that way if she had her Scepter. Diabound then handed the children a map to Atlantica. After Manar and Melody had come back with the Scepter, Diabound scared off their new friend, Duke. Diabound then gently pushed the kids in once he saw they got the Scepter. When Mana, Mahad, Yugi, and Tea arrived to stop Melody and Manar from giving Vivian the Scepter, Diabound jumped in front of Yugi and chuckled. He then asked for his old form back to have some fun with Yugi and Tea, but Morgana was more busy helping feed the bitterness Melody felt about realizing the truth about her mother. Diabound then non-chalantly fed Morgana's ego as she held Mahad and Mana prisoner and held the Scepter. Once Torunka and Tristan arrived, Diabound laughed at them until Tristan starting shooting at him, but Morgana then turned Diabound back into his true form. He then flicked Tristan into a wall. Diabound then confronted Duke and Manar as they went to save an imprisoned Melody, Yugi, and Tea. Manar then flew up and attacked Diabound until he turned back into a human and instead tried to hold Diabound back with his own strength until Diabound accidentally smashed through the wall of Yugi, Tea, and Melody's prison, and he was knocked out. He was later imprisoned following Vivian's defeat and turned back into a human, so he was trapped in a Memphis prison. Yugi Moto Anubis' dog-boy. Anubis found Bakura wandering the streets of Agrabah as a child, stealing whatever he could. Anubis took him in and raised him. He speaks very politely to everyone, but he uses his real voice when he speaks to his master. He hates hard candy, but he has to pretend he loves it to keep Sultan Shimon happy. Through some very painful lessons, he also learned how to make his voice sound like anyone else's, including women but especially Princess Tea. Bakura then accompanied Anubis to a meeting place with a thief known as Bandit Keith. They then managed to discover the Cave of Wonders. After doing that, Bakura asked Anubis where he dug the moron, Keith, up. Once Keith was consumed by the cave, Bakura shouted about how they'd never make it in, but Anubis calmly silenced him and contemplated who the Diamond in the Rough could be as the Cave said to seek him or her out. Bakura would later talk to Anubis about what he'd do to Shimon once Anubis was sultan, which would include stuffing candies down his throat. Bakura later ran on a horizontal gear that worked a device that allowed Anubis to divine locations of people, places, or things, and when Bakura found out that the Diamond in the Rough was just a teenaged boy, he was so shocked he lost his footing and ended up losing his cloak to the machine and slamming into the wall. Afterwords, when Tea confronted Anubis about the guards arresting Yugi on their orders, Anubis closed a secret passage to his lab, right on Bakura's foot. After awhile, Anubis slamed Bakura's foot out, and after Tea left, he hopped out before casually asking how the conversation went, and Anubis said that he thought Tea took the lie about Yugi being beheaded rather well. After Anubis failed to gain the Millennium Puzzle, Tea told her father about Yugi's "death", and Tea said that once she was queen, she would have the power to get rid of Anubis, and by association, Bakura. Bakura then grumbled about that until he came up with an idea to have Anubis marry Tea, so he'll be the sultan. Anubis liked the idea, and the two laughed sinisterly over the plan. A day or two later, Bakura arrived with Anubis and just as Anubis was about to brainwash Shimon into having Tea marry him, a prince named Atli Ababwa arrived. Bakura danced a little to the music from the procession before Anubis gave him a dark look. When Atli's procession came in, Anubis and Bakura ended up smashed on the other side of it. After Anubis closed the door, Bakura was on the floor mumbling about football fouls. Bakura later ended up being hit in the stomach as Shimon rode on a Dark Magician named Mahad's traveling circle. Bakura then softly made fun of Shimon's judgement of character. When Atli was revealed to be alive, Bakura was so shocked he forgot to use his palace voice around Tea, so she heard a little bit of his true voice before he quickly covered it up. When Anubis was found out to be a traitor, Bakura backed away with Anubis. Bakura then dropped pretenses and accepted that they were about to die when Anubis through down a smoke bomb, and they escaped to Anubis' lab. Bakura then began packing for the escape before he saw Anubis laughing and was grabbed by the neck by Anubis and told that Atli was really Yugi, and he had the Millennium Puzzle. Anubis then ordered that Bakura take the Puzzle. Bakura then used his mimicry skills to trick Yugi into leaving the guest house and stole the Puzzle, along with some of Yugi's sweets. As Anubis summoned Yami from the Puzzle, Bakura sneered at the citizens cheering Yugi. When Anubis wished himself Sultan, Bakura laughed at Shimon, Tea, and Yugi's situation and enjoyed watching things unfold. The only time he didn't smile was when Bakura made a quip about Tea and Shimon refusing to bow to Anubis. He then introduced the two to the now number 1 sorcerer, Anubis. Bakura then enjoyed Yugi's reveal as a simple street rat and rubbed it in as Tea starred. Bakura then said good-bye when Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Mahad were sent to the frozen north by Anubis. Bakura later shoved several hard candies into Shimon's face before Anubis had him stop, which he did willingly as he believed he made his point. When Yugi arrived, Bakura tried to warn Anubis, but he was restrained by Joey and Tristan. He then showed disgust when Tea kissed Anubis. Bakura was then knocked out by Joey when he fought with them, but he recovered in time to watch Anubis, as a large snake, constrict itself around Yugi, before he was elbowed him in the face. He was then pulled into the Pyramid of Light when Yugi tricked Anubis into wishing himself into a yami. Bakura then argued with Anubis until Yami took the Pyramid and flung it into the Cave of Wonders. The Return of Anubis After a month, Bakura manages to crawl out of the Cave of Wonders, but he's fed up with following Anubis after he insults him and reminds Bakura of how he tried to steal something from Anubis and ended up as his servant in place of being put in prison, so he simply drops the Pyramid of Light, Anubis' prison, into a well and walks off to Agrabah to remake his fortune. After seeing that by now, Yugi's gotten in good with Shimon and Tea, Bakura tries to use sympathy to get Yugi, Joey, and Tristan on his side, but he fails and is about to be caught when they run into Rex Raptor, and Bakura unwittingly saves Yugi and the others when he flings Rex at his men when he attacks Bakura, and he ends up with his head in a watermelon. Yugi then decides to make sure Bakura gets a fair trial in repayment for Bakura saving his life. Bakura is kept in the palace's green house with Tristan keeping guard. That night, Tristan releases Mala the Harpie Lady on Bakura and he ends up in the banquet hall with Yugi, Tea, Shimon, Joey, Mai, and a newly returned Yami. Yugi then saves Bakura from being executed by swearing to take full responsibility of Bakura. Bakura was shocked by this but was unwilling to help Yami get Yugi and Tea to make up after an argument. After Yami promised that it would be sneaky, Bakura agreed to do so and revealed to Tea that he had saved Yugi's life and used reverse psychology, and a dash of Yami's magic, to get Yugi and Tea together. Bakura then got rid of everybody when Yugi and Tea wanted to be alone, and Bakura then hung out at the palace. As he was planning on becoming the vizier after Yugi married Tea and took Shimon's place as sultan, he believed that he would be on easy street for the rest of his life. He then found out that Anubis had been released by Rex, and he ordered Bakura to arange a "little surprise" for Yugi. The next morning, Bakura rehersed what he was going to say to trick Yugi and Shimon alone when he over heard Joey playing pool with Yami, Mahad, and Mai. Bakura then ended up with a ball in his mouth. Mai then jumped on Bakura's stomach with really pointy high healed shoes, and Bakura got the ball popped out of his mouth. Bakura then went off to look for Yugi. Bakura then found Yugi talking to Tea, and he convinced Yugi to take Shimon on a ride on Mahad's circle as a way to patch things up. Bakura almost lost his nerve through guilt and was about to tell them when he saw Anubis' eyes watching him, and Bakura simply siad that he'd be along in a minute. Bakura then accompanied Shimon and Yugi on their trip. Bakura then took them to a place on top of the waterfall that Anubis told him about. He complained about Mahad's speed as he was losing his cloak, but he stopped complaining from a word by Shimon. When they arrived, Bakura felt even guiltier when Yugi comented on how nice a place they were. Once Yugi and Shimon repaired their friendship, Bakura starred down in shame as Anubis sent several horsemen led by Rex Raptor out, and Yugi easily realized that Bakura set them up, and Bakura tried to defend himself before Yugi lost Shimon and Mahad and was sent to the shore. Bakura was, by this time, disgusted by himself, especially after Anubis congratulated him. Bakura was then brought back to Anubis' lab as Shimon and Mahad were restrained, along with an already captured Yami, Joey, and Tristan. Bakura's guilt was increasing greatly by this point. When Tea, Mai, and Mala were locked up, Tea yelled at Bakura and swore that he would pay for what he did. Anubis then berated Bakura for his fickle alliances and then smiled and proclaimed him a villain through and through. When Anubis left to see Yugi's execution, Bakura decided to act. Bakura then tried to break Yami out, and eventually, he switched to trying to drop it down, which worked once he dropped it from a high enough height. After that, Bakura was brought with the others out of the dungeon after Yami saved Yugi. Mala then licked Bakura's face out of gratitude before Yugi and Yami arrived. Yugi then forgave Bakura once he learned that Bakura had helped rescue them. When the gang decided to fight Anubis, Bakura shouted that he didn't owe them a thing and left. As Anubis opened a crack in the Earth to kill his enemies once and for all, Bakura arrived on Mala and managed to snag the Pyramid before he was blasted into a wall by Anubis. Bakura then uses his strength to toss the Pyramid into the lava in the casm, which destroys Anubis. Yugi and Yami then manage to get Bakura out of the casm thanks to Ra, and everyone believes Bakura to be dead until they remember how Yamis can't kill anyone. Bakura then wakes up and jokes about how they'd be surprised what they could live through. He then had one arm in a cast while the other's in a sling while his foot was put in a cast as well. He also ended up with a bandage on his head and was tended to by Mala. He was excited at the prospect of helping Yugi when he was vizier until Yugi turned him down to see the world. He tried to appeal to Tea, but she wanted to see the world with him, and all he got for saving everyone and destroying the Pyramid of Light was a pounce and a lick from Mala. The Egypt King A surviving Kul Elnan. His father was killed by Anru when he tried to invade shortly after the invention of the Millennium Items. Bakura, along with his friends Vivian and Marik, were the only survivors. He became allied with Aknadin, and he agreed to try and kill Atem and Mana. His Ka is Diabound. Bakura then cornered Atem and Mana, accompanied by Seto, with Vivian and Marik once they arrived. Once Atem called them stubid, mangy, and slobbering thieves, Bakura prepared to have Diabound eat the lot of them before they ran off, and the three chased them. Bakura nearly succeeded in killing Mana when Atem cut his face with a sharp rock. This left a scar on his face. Once they cornered Atem and Mana, they prepared to attack again when Aknamkanon confronted them. Bakura tried to deny knowing that Atem was Aknamkanon's son until Marik let it slip that they knew. They were then beaten off by Aknamkanon and retreated. After that, Bakura brooded over the scar he got from Atem, and he fought Marik when he laughed at him until Vivian broke the fight up. He then grumbled with Vivian about dangling at the bottom of the social food chain. Bakura was then rewarded by Aknadin and given a large slab of meat. He was also told by Aknadin that if he and the others help him kill Aknamkanon and Atem, he'll get some respect at last. Two weeks later, Bakura, along with Vivian and Marik, caused several wildebeests to cause the stampede that killed Aknamkanon. After causing the stampede he ate the remains of a trampled wildebeest with Vivian and Marik. He then tried to kill Atem, but he lost him when Atem went into a patch of thorns. Bakura stopped just in time to avoid getting scratched up, but when Vivian and Marik bumped into him, he ended up falling in and jumping out full of thorns. He then pulled them out and eventually agreed with Vivian that Atem was as good as dead out there, and they would only kill him if he came back. Afterwards, Bakura arrived with Vivian and Marik when Aknadin made them a part of the court. Seven years after Aknadin's rise to power, Bakura was passed over being the guardian of the Millennium Ring when Mahad was chosen. This started a rivalry between the two. The next year, Bakura was confronted by Mahad, and he agreed to tell Mahad what happened during the stampede if he won a duel. Bakura then attacked Mahad and his Illusion Magician with Diabound, and aparently killed him. When he tried to kill Mana and claim the Millennium Ring however, he was stopped by Mahad, who had fused his soul with Illusion Magician to create the Dark Magician. In the confussion, Mana ran off. Later that night, Bakura confronted Aknadin about the lack of food with Vivian and Marik. Aknadin then shouted at them, and Bakura quickly said that the lack of food was the court's faultand said that Aknadin was adored. After Mana ran out when Aknadin declared that he would marry her, Bakura muttered about how Aknadin was worse than Aknamkanon before quickly changing what he said when Aknadin asked him what he said and was ordered out. Bakura was left in charge of watching the gates with the other Kul Elnans. He was then distracted away when Joey and Tristan arrived. Bakura later fought in the big battle and confronted Atem to pay him back for the incident at Kul Elna when he was knocked out by Shadi. He recovered in time to hear Aknadin blame him and the other two Kul Elnans for what happened and the fact that he destroyed Kul Elna. When Aknadin arrived and asked for help, Bakura chuckled that he agreed with Vivian about hearing Aknadin call them the enemies, and he had Diabound devour him with the others' Kas. Category:At the Beginning of Life Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:The Little Dark Magician Girl Category:Yugi Moto Category:The Egypt King Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters